Tracer
Tracer is a boss encountered in the Sharp Mountains in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It only appears on Encore Mode. Story The party enters a house in Baroque City and finds a man's wife upset that her husband is late in returning from his annual pilgrimage to the Sharp Mountains. She explains that one of her husband's dogs came back from the journey, but she doesn't understand what the dog is trying to tell her. Viola manages to interpret the dog's barking and says that the woman's husband collapsed in a snowstorm and is injured. The party agrees to go and look for him. They manage to find him, but discover that he is being menaced by Tracer. Attacks The Tracer is a palette swap of Eternal Sonata's very first boss, Bread Gang and uses a similar attack set. The normal physical attack is a smack. Its most powerful Special Attack is Cheese Grater with which it hits all targets at melee range ten times with a chance of knockdown. Willow Strike is two lashes with its tail and this also carries a chance of knockdown. Raging Breath is a distance drop breath attack on all in range from a distance. Finally, it can use Restore to heal itself for 68900 HP. Strategy The Tracer's moves are like those of Bread Gang and if the player can remember the attack pattern of that first, easy boss, then this battle will be less challenging. Even if not, none of Tracer's moves are particularly challenging to Guard against, or Counterattack for that matter. The only particularly dangerous move is the ten-hit Cheese Grater. Having Viola and Beat for this battle may be a good choice, as the Tracer has only one distance attack and thus positioning Viola and Beat on opposite areas of the field means that Tracer can only really attack a single target at a time. Even at levels in the mid-30s, or even lower, this is not a challenging boss and beyond that, the player can use pretty much whichever party they want. If Echoes are fully built up prior to entering the battle, that can make for an easier time. With powerful attackers, the player can easily wear away a good portion of Tracer's HP with just a single set of Harmony Chains. Trivia *Upon defeating Tracer, the player is automatically returned to the house in Baroque City. The wife gives the party Score Piece 31, or a Peace Earring if Score Piece 31 is already in the inventory from a previous Encore Mode playthrough. If talked to, she then becomes Gentle Harp and playing Score Piece 16 with her earns a Rank A and the Weekly EZI Magazine item, while Score Piece 22 gives Rank B and a Bubble Straw. *This boss's Willow Strike shares its name with one of Falsetto's Special Attacks. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, the amount of EXP granted for defeating this boss was decreased by 4000, but its HP was somewhat increased. Related enemies *Bread Gang Category:Bosses Category:Monsters